Opposites
by EvernightDimNess
Summary: Witches and Vampires aren't allowed to be together. But can two make it work without being found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"**Welcome…to the Big Orange!"**

The moon reflected on the lake not so far down. The Halloween moon glowed a violent yellow, that both my three aunts and I loved. We glided on our brooms, our feet almost touching the bushy trees. My aunts laughed as their cackles filled the air. I joined in as I heard car horns and lights take over the night skies.

"Get ready to land ladies!" Aunt Vi yelled.

We all nodded and waited for the cue for when we could land and get to our apartment. It was only days ago when Aunt Vi, Georgia, and Lera had decided it was time to leave Oregon, Salem and head to Queens, New York. It was a quick decision since the neighbors kept wondering why cats were dancing on our roof. Our explanation was that the cats were stoned. I snapped back into reality as I realized I was the only one who was in the sky. I pointed my broom down and I landed minutes later.

"Took you long enough!" Aunt Georgia chuckled. "You rotten little rascal."

The rest of my aunts joined as they pushed past me. I was used to the insults. I've been called everything in the book ever since I was eight. That's when I learned to be quiet. If I didn't they would turn me into a rat and use a torture spell on me. I shivered at the thought as I let my broom follow me as I walked on the muddy ground. Leaves cracked under my boots.

"My feet are killing me!" Aunt Vi whined.

"Walkin' is for mortals." Aunt Lera flipped her bushy blonde hair. "We should be teleportin' to this apartment." Aunt Lera's squeaky loud voice scared some of the birds away.

"Agreed. My hair is fizzing in this humidity!" Aunt Vi moaned.

"Fine. We're teleportin'." Aunt Lera smiled as she grabbed both of her sisters hands.

I was about to grab hands with Aunt Vi when she moved her hand. I gave her a quizzical look.

"You can walk." Aunt Vi hissed as the rest of my aunts joined in, they suddenly faded. Leaving me in the dark. My green eyes widened as I heard an owl hoot. I grabbed my light brown broom and began searching for a sidewalk.

"This," I began. "is going to take awhile." I whispered to myself.

* * *

It's been two weeks ever since I've landed in Queens. I woke just minutes ago. I rubbed my eyes and scratched my back.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I rubbed my the top of my head. I hit my head on the ceiling! This is what I get for sleeping in the attic. I went on my knees and began climbing to the ladder. I dropped down and hit the wooden floor boards in the hallway. I sighed, my aunts were still sleeping their snores had engulfed the air.

I tip toed down the stairs. Making sure I didn't make a sound. When I reached the bottom, the smell of pancakes and bacon dragged me closer to the stove. When I stepped out of the trance, I realized it was Aunt Lera who was cooking.

"Hungry, you little rat?" Lera snorted.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to fall into the same old trap Aunt Lera did every day. I was starving though I could even feel drool about to fall to the floor. I wiped the spit away as I sat at the breakfast table.

"Bored again, Jean?" Aunt Lera sneered.

"I always am…" I grumbled.

"How about attending Robin T. Wood Academy?" Aunt Lera asked as she tossed some pancakes onto a yellow plate.

"You're seriously letting me go to school now?" I jumped out of my seat. I just knew my green eyes were glowing with happiness.

"I've read in 'Being a Single Parent with One Kid and How to Deal with it'. It's a very good book. Inside, it explained that kids your age have to learn to make your brain bigger. So, you can get a job and the heck out my house!" Aunt Lera said as she poured syrup all over the hot steaming pancakes.

"Interesting. Go on. I'm listening." I grinned. It was the first time in months that I smiled. I sure felt good to show off my dimples.

"So, why not send you to a school! I don't want to teach you neither do my sisters and besides you're a Demi-Blood. You can't do any _real _magic without a license and you need to be a Genuine Blood to do _full magic_." Aunt Lera put a giant glob of butter on top of the cooled pancakes_. _

"What's the catch?" I gave a stern look at my aunt. Everything that's good for my aunts has to have a magical catch.

"Oh, nothing. You just have to ace your tests at the end of year. It's nothin' big, rodent. I'm sure you can use, 'Half Spells for Half Witches' and automatically get good grades." Aunt Lera sniggered.

Ace my tests and exams? Get good grades? I didn't know a thing about public schools especially, a private one! I know how to study, write, and read. I don't even know if homo sapiens do all that stuff! I don't even have any friends.

"Oh, quit the thinking, Jean! They're boys there to help you! Lots and lots of boys." Aunt Lera giggled. "Oh, and possibly some annoying girls that will get in the way but, you can zap them into little flies and step on them. I used to do that…" Aunt Lera sighed heavily.

"So, when do I start?" I asked, eager to know.

"This man named Dean called and said you were supposed to be there by eight o'clock and not a minute late. He also mailed this outfit! It's hideous but, since you are I'm sure it'll go well." Aunt Lera nodded.

"Aunt Lera! It's almost seven fifty! How am I supposed to get to school now? By broom?" I stood.

"Teleport at the back of the school. I'll go with you. I always wanted to see a young man." Aunt Lera grabbed a fork and a knife and sat down at the breakfast table. "Aren't you going to get dressed? Or do you want to go in your jammies? I wouldn't mind…" Aunt Lera swallowed a piece of pancake as she began to cut another. It was a frightening sight! I grabbed the box on the table and ran upstairs with it. It's amazing what one evil aunt can do for you!

* * *

The school uniform fit me fine. The shirt was all white and stopped at my shoulders. The grey jacket rested on the white top as the school's mascot was on the right sleeve. The skirt that stopped just above my knees was grey and white and went perfectly with my grey socks. My black shoes made me look a few inches taller. This was a good look. The white brought out my green eyes but, my red curly hair was getting in my way of seeing correctly. I fixed my jacket and grabbed the books and backpack that I had gotten also in the big brown box.

"You're going to school like that?" Aunt Georgia sneered from behind.

I turned to face my chubby aunt. She was shaking her head.

"You should be wearing make-up." Aunt Georgia snapped. "You look like a red headed mule."

I backed away from my aunt. She wasn't going to mess up my face with that blush, lipstick, and mascara that was tested on animals.

"Would you look at the time!? Bye," I ran down the stairs bumping into Aunt Lera.

"What's the rush? Is the Pizza Hut man here?" Aunt Lera asked.

I turned and looked back at Aunt Lera. "It's time to go." I said quickly. I held Aunt Lera's hand.

"Okay. Georgia, make sure to tip the Pizza Hut man!" Aunt Lera yelled in my ear as we both faded.

I felt all bubbly inside when I saw half my body missing. Then my chest, and hands. I opened my eyes. As I looked in amazement. I was at the back of my new school. The school was mostly brick which looked like my old house in Salem.

"Enjoy yourself. I'll pick you up at four." Aunt Lera said as she faded.

What was I supposed to do now? I looked around as I spotted four teenaged boys leaning on the brick wall and smoking cigarettes. They were even staring at me. I smiled and waved at them. Some of them laughed. The rest just put a cigarette in the air and wiggled it. Were they asking me to smoke with them? How sweet of them. I always pictured hominids would be gentle, sweet, nice, caring, and generous. All I did was shook my head, no. I waved good bye and continued to the front of the school. I gasped.

"Please don't tell me this is an only-boys school?!" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Believe it or Not"**

Oh. Maybe my eyesight has gone wacko! The girls finally came into focus. They were hidden behind some boys because they were…making out? That's one thing I didn't expect from mortals. I kept on walking and staring at the unusual behavior. Incredible, and I thought my aunts were bad. Teenagers were skateboarding, kissing, fighting, socializing, and sharing glances. If this was what Robin T. Wood Academy was like, I was loving it. I may not have any friends but, I'll make some. Although, I do know it's hard. I've read books about normal girls and how they make friends. All I have to do, is find someone who is less popular then I am and we'll automatically have things in common. It has to be true. It says in the book, Live Long Or Not.

I looked around. I didn't spot a loser in sight. It's like they all vanished and transformed into blondes with blue eyes and tan skin. Maybe…I am the only loser here. I shrugged as I sat down on the warm concrete. What was everyone waiting for anyway? Shouldn't we all be inside? Besides, it's hot out here. The sun is cooking me like a marshmallow, literally! I blew a piece of red hair out of my face. I'm supposed to do this everyday, aren't I? This is just great. I get all excited to go to school but, then I'm stuck here laying on the hot grey concrete. At least it matched the school's uniforms.

"Excuse me," a weak voice came from behind.

If I turned my head it better be some tall guy who had the same body shape as the incredible Hulk. I turned slightly. It was a boy…but, not the one I expected.

"I'm new here and…I was wondering if you knew where the nurse's office was. I have nasal allergies." the boy sniffed.

I turned my head slightly to the side. "What's nasal allergies?" I asked. I blinked various of times.

"I'll tell you if you show me to the nurse's office. I have to drop off my medicine," the boy said as he fixed his glasses. I was surprised how tall he was when I stood up. I realized he did have silver-grey eyes.

"Alright," I nodded. I grabbed my backpack and began walking to the front of the school with Mr. Nasal Allergies behind me. I opened the door and let Mr. Nasal walk in first. I followed behind him. I stood in awe as the school was huge and clean. Every green locker looks as if it was just painted, the ceilings had drawings of angels and naked babies. The walls were painted a perfect white and the floor below us was white tile that was totally clean. There were no spiders, or rat traps. Down this hall was a pair of stairs that, went up in a higher level.

"I'm Vladimir Sangrie." Vladimir shot out his hand.

"Jean Caster." I shook his hand. He had a tight grip but, it looked as if he wasn't trying.

"Nice to meet you, Jean." Vladimir smiled.

I nodded to him as I tried to remember where the nurse's office was. Before I left I had informed myself with the layers of the school. I memorized everything. First, I go to the right and go past the Biology room and Calculus classroom. We then, go left and the nurse's room hits us in the face.

"Here it is." I pointed to the big brown door that had the nurse's logo on it.

"Is your necklace okay? It's been glowing ever since I was here." Vladimir raised his bushy brown eyebrow.

I picked up my crescent moon necklace, it was glowing like crazy. My mother gave it to me when I was born. It was such a gorgeous necklace. The necklace had seven diamonds implanted in it.

"It's…electronic. That's why it's glowing." I gave him a fake smile.

"Okay. Well, thank you, Jean." Vladimir grinned.

"You're welcome. Bye," I waved.

I wanted to run away from here. It was a scary thought of my necklace to glow like that.

"Nice meeting you too." Vladimir frowned as I was eager to leave. He opened the nurse's door and walked inside. The brown door closing behind him.

Relief filled me instantly. I held my necklace that was no longer glowing. My necklace only glows for one reason. I began walking faster down the long hall. Was the hallway getting longer as I walked? I clutched my necklace as the end of the crescent pierced into my palm. I wanted to tell my aunts but, they would take me out of this school. I'm sure, if I avoided Vladimir everything will be alright. The weird thing is, he looks one hundred percent normal. With his, crazy dirty blonde hair, watery-silver eyes, pastel skin, and his tall height. Most were short and had a stern angry look. Vladimir, had a soft look but, with a stern jaw. He didn't look dangerous. Besides, who of his kind has 'nasal allergies'. I snorted as I passed a silver water fountain.

Vladimir isn't a mythological creature. How stupid was I to almost believe that? Obviously, very.


	3. News

**Dear Mr. or Ms. Person/Alien/Mermaid/Nymph or Sock,**

**You're probably wondering where the next chapter is! Well, I have spring break next week and I will only be able to do another chapter for two stories while editing it. Of course that will be Alice In Wonderland: The Quest, and Spectacular Spiderman: Semi-Spider. The other stories will have a chapter posted as soon as I come back. When that happens, this letter will be gone and replaced with the real chapter. Have a wonderful spring break and I'll see you on April 4th! Keep reading, and writing.**

**-Evernight DimNess also known as Edn**

**P.S I'm taking some Fanfictions on the trip with me! Have any suggestions of which? I wouldn't mind reviewing before I leave. Just Private Message me and I'll check it out before I go.**


End file.
